


Dear Sherlock...

by Fandomgirl2020



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Letters, OC, Post-Reichenbach, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl2020/pseuds/Fandomgirl2020
Summary: Love Sophie...xPS I love you





	Dear Sherlock...

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the fall,  
> the awful tragedy, the heartbreak i felt when it happened  
> luckily I started watching Sherlock last year so the Heartbreak wasn't too bad.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> And if you don't...  
> Then... well... you've already read it so...  
> Your loss...

Dear Sherlock,  
I know you are dead and will not be recieving this letter - not that i would want you to read it - but I need to let out my feelings, I need to tell you some things and this is the only way i can.  
You see...  
I miss you. A lot.  
I understand those saying now, "you don't know what you've got until it's gone".  
I really didn't know did I. To a certain extent none of us knew really. None of us truly appreciated you and all you brilliance. Now you are gone we see it all. We see past your annoying arrogant persona and we see the amazing man that you were. It makes me miss you that bit more. You and your stupid observations. You and your stupid cocky attitude. You and your stupid hair. I just miss you.

In this, I'm not only going to say how much I miss you. I'm going to apologize too.  
I bet you are shocked. Sophie Wilson apologizing over my dea  
Never mind...  
I apologize for not being a true friend.  
I wish I stood up for you more when you were alive. Maybe knocked Donavon around a bit, Kicked Anderson in the doo-das a couple of times. Would have been a sight to see. Unfotunatley you didn't get to see it. I say that like I've done it. I haven't. Afraid I don't have the balls to. I've always been to much of a coward. I don't know why you ever thought i was brave. Then again, you have always been able to see things others can't...

 

I keep thinking back to life before.  
I keep thinking, maybe if I had done things differently, maybe if I had listened more. Observed more like you taught me to. Maybe then I would have noticed. Maybe then you wouldn't be buried beneath us now...

But you are and nothing i can do know will change that.

Are you happy now Sherlock?  
I hope you are happy.  
I bet you are talking to God and telling him everything he has done wrong. Bet you've noticed what toothpaste he uses.  
Do you remember when you told me that. You told me you could tell what toothpaste I was using by the way i was licking me teeth. I didn't believe you. I still don't.  
Then again it wouldn't exactly surprise if that was how you knew.

I'm a bit mind at you, slightly pissed off if i'm honest. But at the same time I'm not.  
I don't really blame you. How could i blame you?  
You were being told everything you had said was a lie. A made up reality. Those who were close to you turned their backs. Even before all that. Before Moriaty. You were constantly called a Freak. Constantly Mocked. Constantly Put down. Even though it seemed like it didn't affect you. Even though you said idiotic words like that couldn't have hurt you. I should have known. You are only Human after all. Even though you pretend to have no emotions. You clearly do. Johnny would agree.

Speaking of John. He is a mess. He is a mess without you and I don't know what to do. I try to be there for him as much as i can - what with school - but it's not me he needs. It's you.  
He doesn't know what to do anymore. He walks around like something is missing. Something is Missing. His brain. Did you not know you were his brain and he was your heart.  
Honestly, that's not the problem though. He can live without a brain. He did for many years before he met you. So he doesn't miss it.  
He misses you. Yes you Sherlock. His Best friend. His other half. His partner. Know he is alone, because as much as i try to replace you. To make it that bit better. It will never be the same.  
No one is quite like you. No one.

 

It has been two years Sherlock and your death is still hurting us all.  
I'm not sure if it will ever go away.  
I'm not sure i want it to go away.  
Because this hurt reminds me you wer here in the first place.

If you were reading this when you were alive. You would probably find it stupid. Mostly you wouldn't understand it.  
You meant alot to me. You mean a lot to me. You were a brother. You were a friend. 

I wish you were still here Sherlock. I really do..

 

Love Sophie  
x

PS i love you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't amazing and I have a lot to improve on I can see that. But I'm proud of it because even if it is not the best. It still shows improvement - Trust me on that - and i'm happy with that!!  
> ANYWAY  
> Please leave comments ( I always enjoy constructive criticism )  
> Also leave Kudos if you enjoy...  
> Sorry for any Grammar and Spelling mistakes, I try (but fail lol).  
> Byyeee  
> Thanks for reading….


End file.
